


The Big Reveal

by QueenieLacy



Category: Olympics RPF, Sports RPF, Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieLacy/pseuds/QueenieLacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off this prompt: AU where Ryan is the most decorated Olympian of all time and Michael is the elusive billionaire owner/CEO of MP, Inc. MP is Ryan's sponsor and Ryan models their swimwear collection. Ryan has never met Michael, not a lot of people have as he runs his company through proxies, but Michael does send him all kinds of gifts and flirts with him in letters he sends. They finally meet in Rio, but Ryan doesn't know it's him at first. How Ryan finds out it's Michael and how he reacts is up to the author.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Reveal

Ryan reached out and smacked the alarm clock with his hand as he let out a groan. The bright Brazilian sun shone through the window and it took everything in Ryan’s being to not roll over, pull the covers over his head and fall back into a deep sleep but he couldn’t do that. He had to get ready for the last Olympic swimming event, the men’s 4x100 medley relay. Ryan swung his legs over the edge of the bed and sat up, rubbing his shoulders to loosen the stiffness. Ryan wasn’t old. He was only thirty-two and to most people, he would be considered to be in the prime of his life but in swimming, or in any sport for that matter, he was old and he could tell. His body just didn’t bounce back as fast as it use to. He could remember a time when he could swim all day and never get tired. Now, it never seemed like he had enough recovery time between races. That’s why this Olympics and this last race was special. It might be his last and if it was, he wanted to go out on top. He wanted another gold medal. Ryan looked over at them empty bed next to him frowned. Nathan wasn’t in his bed which means he either got an early start or he never came back from Conor’s room last night. Ryan chuckled as he thought about the two. Hopefully Nathan didn’t use up all his energy last night.

Ryan, reluctantly, left his bed and started his day. He showered and dressed before grabbing everything he needed for the day, placing it in his duffle back and heading toward the door. He opened the door but was stopped in his tracks. A small black box with the signature neon yellow ‘MP’ on top of the box caught his eye. Ryan smiled as he picked up the box that was also wrapped in a neon yellow bow and reentered his room, closing the door behind him. He could start his day after he opened his gift from Michael.

Michael was the owner, CEO and chairman of the board at MP, Incorporated. MP, Inc was one of Ryan’s sponsors. The company was a conglomerate. MP, Inc. had a fashion line and magazine. It owned radio and tv stations, Hollywood production companies and so much more. MP, Inc. did a little bit of everything and somehow managed to be good at whatever they did. Its success was owed to its creator, Michael Phelps. Everyone said he was genius and could solve any problem and turn shit into sugar…at least that's what everyone claimed. Most people had never actually met Michael Phelps and everything they knew about him was speculation. There was no information about him or his family online. He didn’t even have his picture on the company website along side the other executives, and you could actually count the number of people within his own company that have come face to face with him on one hand.

Ryan didn’t know anything about him, other than his name. The closest he’s ever gotten to Michael is through Allison Schmitt. Allison was the Vice-President and Chief Operating Officer of MP, Inc. She was second-in-command and the face of MP, Inc. since Michael was so private. She worked closely with the fashion side of MP, Inc. and so she worked closely with Ryan since he modeled for the company. Allison was tight lipped about Michael, never sharing any details even when Ryan pushed her. He just wanted to know more about the man of mystery. Ryan had always wondered and asked around about Michael but his interested doubled once the letters and gifts arrived.

They started a little less than a year ago, after Ryan broke up with his boyfriend. Ryan found out he’d been cheated on so he dropped his boyfriend like a bad habit. The break-up and the reason for the break-up went public and an overwhelming amount of support flooded in toward Ryan, including some support from Michael. At first the letters and gifts were sweet. He’d write about how awesome Ryan was and how he couldn’t believe his ex would cheat on him. He’d write about how he was better without him and he’d send him expensive chocolates and little stuffed animals. Then, the letters started to get flirty. He’d describe how he would treat Ryan if they were together, telling Ryan he would treat him like a prince and would send Ryan expensive jewelry and clothing. Michael then took it up a notch and the letters became dirty. He’d describe what he’d do to Ryan in bed. Michael wrote that he would fuck Ryan all night long and give him multiple orgasm. He’d have him shaking and begging for more. He’d send Ryan handcuffs and sex toys.

Every sweet, flirty or dirty letter that Michael sent, Ryan would response with an equally sweet, flirty or dirty letter. He would send his letters through Allison since she was their only link and he didn’t know Michael’s address so it wasn’t like he could send them himself. In his early letters he thanked Michael for his sweet words and support, then flirted with Michael in his other letters. He then sent pictures and videos of himself to Michael using some of the sex toys Michael bought him. In the last letter he sent to Michael, he asked him to come to Rio so they could finally meet. He even promised to let Michael do whatever he wanted to him. He sent the letter through Allison but he never got a response. Allison told him that Michael was busy but he was worried that he might have pushed a little to hard…well, that was until now. The box in his hands meant that there was still something between them. Ryan quickly opened the box and pulled out the letter that was sitting on top and started to read it:

_Ryan,_

_I’m so sorry I haven’t written to you. I’ve been really busy. Shit hit the fan with our European partners and Allison and I have been scrambling to fix it. Luckily, things are calming down but the work isn’t finished. I’m sorry but I can’t come to Rio to meet you but I will hold you to that promise because the things I want to do to you Ryan…I so would have came to Rio to meet you but this bullshit got in the way…I’ll meet you soon. I promise. I hope you enjoy my gift. It’s not a gold medal but I think it’ll look just as good on you._

_Congratulations on the win last night. I know you’ll win again tonight._

_MP_

Ryan smiled as he read the letter but couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment in his heart. He really wanted to meet Michael and he felt that this was his best opportunity to do so. Even though Michael promised they’d meet, he couldn't think of when another opportunity would come.

“Fucking Europeans…” Ryan swore as he put the letter down and he turned his attention to the box. “Cocking blocking me…” Ryan rambled on as he removed the tissue paper and revealed his gift. He pulled the gold necklace from the box and his fingers across the small ‘MP’ pendant that hung from it. Ryan went over to mirror and put the necklace up to his neck. Michael was right, the necklace would look good on him. He put the necklace back in the box and put the box in his suitcase. He would wear the necklace after the competition was over. He didn’t want to lose it. Ryan gathered up his things and started out the door again. After receiving Michael’s note and gift, he knew he was going to have a good day…

* * *

 

…and Ryan was right. He won his final event of the Rio Olympics and maybe the final event of his career but he didn’t want to think about that now. He wanted to enjoy his night and celebrate with the team but first things first, moving out of the village. Ryan enjoyed the village and being around his teammates during the competition, but now he needed his own room and a king size bed. Ryan made it back to the village and quickly packed up all of his stuff, moving into the nearby hotel along with some of his fellow athletes.

When Ryan checked in at the front desk, he discovered his reservation had been changed. He wasn’t staying on the same floor as the rest of family and other team. He’d been moved into a suite and Ryan wasn’t about to complain about the mix up. He happily took his keycard and went to his room. When Ryan opened the door to his suite, he was met with the sight of red roses and another black box with the neon yellow ‘MP’ logo on it.

“Damn, he works fast.” Ryan said to himself as he dropped bags unceremoniously on to the floor and kicked the door closed behind him before rushing over to the flowers and the box. He quickly opened the box and took out the letter.

_Ryan,_

_Congratulations on the win! I knew you’d close out Rio with a bang. I’m already looking forward to Tokyo, maybe we’ll be there in 2020 as a real couple. I hope you like the room upgrade. I know the owner of the hotel and he owes me a couple of favors and don’t be so surprised by the fact that I knew where you were staying. I keep tabs on my prince. Gold looks so good on you, I just had to get you something to wear in gold. I hope you’ll wear this for me when we meet._

_MP_

Ryan sat the letter on the table and folded back the tissue paper and pulled out the contents of the box. A smirk formed on his face as he held the gift up. Michael had sent him a thong, a gold lace thong. Ryan had confessed in a previous letter that he mostly wore thongs when Michael asked him the age old boxers or briefs questions and that he kind of had a thing for lace. He couldn’t believe Michael had remembered. Ryan placed the underwear in his bag before pulling out some clothes. He promised he’d meet some of his teammates downstairs in an hour to go out and celebrate. He’d figure out how to respond to Michael’s gift and letter later.

Ryan showered and dressed himself in dark denim jeans, a black shirt and black shoes before leaving his room and going downstairs to the lobby to meet up with his friends. Ryan met up with Nathan, Conor, and Caeleb downstairs in the lobby. They told Ryan that they would be meeting some of the others at club down the street called Double Zero. They made the short walk down the street to the club, laughing and giggling every step of the way and eager to get the night started. The line to get into the club was long but being an Olympians had its perks. They talked with the bouncer and they were quickly ushered inside.

The music was loud and Ryan could feel the base thumping off his chest. Colorfully strobe lights illuminated the club, drinks flowed freely and Ryan was pretty sure he smelled weed. He couldn’t tell if people were dancing or having sex on the dance floor and Ryan loved every minute of it. They managed to find Anthony, Cody, Simone, and Dana by the bar. They told them that the owner was getting a VIP table ready for them. After a few minutes, a staff member came up to them and started to lead them to the upstairs VIP section. The place was crowded that you couldn’t help but to run into people. Ryan managed to skirt around people but couldn’t move around everyone.

“Fuck...” Ryan cursed as he had a hard collision with another club goer. He looked up to meet their gaze and he found that he was lost for words. This man was gorgeous. He was well over six feet tall, brunette and beautiful eyes. He had a bit of stubble on his face and Ryan couldn’t help but think about how that stubble would feel against his thighs. “I’m sorry I ran into you.” Ryan managed to blurt out over the music after he pushed aside his dirty thoughts and collected himself. The man smiled and shook his head.

“It’s alright…my fault.” He spoke and Ryan wanted that voice to say his name. “Wait…aren’t you Ryan Lochte?” He asked and Ryan nodded.

“Jeah…and you are?” Ryan asked.

“Um…Michael, I’m just Michael…wow, I can’t believe I’m meeting an Olympian.” Michael spoke, his voice filled with excitement.

“You want to hang out with an Olympian?” Ryan asked, a big smile plastered to his face. “We’re going to VIP…” Ryan added as extra incentive.

“Uh, sure.” Michael answered and Ryan took his hand, leading him through the crowd of people and upstairs to their VIP table. He introduced Michael to the rest of the group before sitting down with Michael on the far end of the couch. After a few hours and a few drinks, Ryan found himself on Michael’s lap grinding on him to the beat of the music thumping in the background. “You’re driving me crazy…” Michael admitted as Ryan continued to teasingly grind on him. Ryan chuckled and leaned into place kisses along Michael’s jaw. He always enjoyed being a tease, but he couldn’t wait anymore.

“Come on.” Ryan whispered in Michael’s ear before standing up. Michael quickly followed, jumping off the couch and wrapped an arm around Ryan. He pulled him close to his body as they left VIP and walked to the exit. The duo couldn’t keep their hands off of each other as they made the short walk back to the hotel. They ran through the lobby and into the first empty elevator they got. They stumbled down the hall and into Ryan’s suite. Michael kicked the door close as they kissed. Clothes flew off in a hurry and were thrown around the room. Soon enough Ryan found himself on his bed with Michael on top of him, kissing him softly as he rubbed his cock against him.

“Do you have any lube?” Michael asked between kisses and Ryan nodded.

“My bag on the floor by the closet door, top outside pocket…condoms in there too.” Ryan explained and Michael slid off of Ryan and the bed.

“Get on your hands and knees babe.” Michael demanded before going to the bag and getting the lube and condoms out. He turned around to see Ryan in the position in wanted. He crawled back on the bed and positioned himself behind Ryan. He gave Ryan a slap on the ass before spreading his cheeks, dipping down and letting his tongue swipe across Ryan’s hole.

“Oh, shit…” Ryan let out a moan as he gripped the sheets. He definitely wasn’t expecting that and he definitely wasn’t expecting Michael to be this good with using his tongue. Ryan pressed back into Michael’s tongue and let out a slew of moans as Michael continued his actions. Without stopping, he managed to grab the bottle of lube and pop off the cap. He managed to get a bit on his fingers before pulling his mouth away and replacing it with his fingers. As soon as Michael’s long finger slid inside of Ryan, the digit hit his prostate. His body tensed up and he just couldn’t handle it. “Stop, stop.” Ryan reluctantly protested and Michael quickly pulled away from him.

“I’m sorry.” Michael quickly blurted out. He felt Ryan’s body tense when he pushed his finger inside of him. He was well aware that not all gay men liked to be penetrated and he didn’t want to make Ryan feel uncomfortable. “If you’re not into that we don’t have to…” Michael quickly spoke and Ryan shook his head.

“It’s not that.” Ryan started. “It’s just…well, I…was about to cum.” Ryan admitted. A blush spread across his face as he admitted that fact. He couldn’t believe he was about to finish so quickly. “I normally last much longer…just been a while since…since I’ve gotten off…with something over than a toy…” Ryan explains and Michael chuckles as he presses his fingers against Ryan’s entrance.

“How long baby?” Michael asks and he can feel Ryan tense again as he slides his finger back inside of him.

“A ye-year…” Ryan forces out as Michael presses his finger to his prostate. “A little over a year.” Ryan moans. The last time he had sex was with his ex.

“I know th-fuck…” Ryan is cut off when he feels another one of Michael’s long fingers slide into home. “The media…paints me as a…oh, god right there Michael...paints me as a player but I’m not a wh-oh shit, why are you so good at this?” Ryan moans out as Michael finger fucks him. “I’m not a slut…but I can be…for the right person.” Ryan explains through pants and moans.

Michael let out a growl as he pulled his fingers from Ryan and grabbed a condom. He quickly opened the packet and rolled the condom on before positioning himself at Ryan’s entrance. “Tonight, you’re gonna me my slut.” Michael said before pushing inside of Ryan. The both moaned loudly as Michael bottomed out. Ryan rolled his hips and Michael took as his cue. He gripped Ryan’s hips hard as he fucked him, making sure to thrust into his sweet spot. “Fuck, Ryan…so hot.” Michael moaned as he grabbed one of Ryan’s arms. He pulled him up so Ryan’s back was against Michael’s chest. Michael kissed Ryan’s lips before moving to mark up his neck. 

"Michael…” Ryan moaned. He neck was super sensitive, combined with the way Michael was fucking him. “I’m not gonna last….” Ryan admitted.

“Come on Ryan.” Michael grunted out as he put his hand on Ryan’s back and forced him down onto his elbows. “Cum for me baby.” Michael spoke. It didn’t take much more for Ryan to come, moaning Michael’s name as he did. Michael fucked him through his orgasm and found his own orgasm building. “Damn, Ryan…” Michael swore as his hips stilled and he came inside the condom. After a few seconds Michael pulled out and Ryan collapsed on the bed. Michael rolled off the bed, taking the condom off the throwing it away. He went back over to the bed and Ryan gave him a satisfied smile.

“Okay so…round two in ten minutes?” Ryan questioned and Michael smiled as he laid down next to Ryan on the bed.

“I’ll be here.”

* * *

Ryan was jolted out of his sleep by the loud ringing of his cellphone. He groaned as he rolled off of Michael’s body and off the bed. He stumbled across the room and grabbed his jeans and pulled out his cellphone.

“What?” Ryan answered. “Right…I’m getting ready now…I’ll be ready…I’ll be down in thirty.” Ryan hung up the phone and placed it on the dresser.

“Everything okay?” Ryan looked over and saw Michael sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eye sleepily. He looked so cute. Ryan nodded and moved over to him, leaning down to kiss him on the lips.

“Fine…I have to do media today.” Ryan spoke against Michael’s lip. “I wish I could stay in bed with you. Last night was…”

“Yeah.” Michael finished Ryan’s thought as he pressed kisses to Ryan’s jaw. “Can I see you again?” Michael asked between kisses. “After you’re finished with everything?”

Ryan nodded quickly. “I want to see you again.” Ryan said as Michael started to kiss and nip at his sensitive neck. “No, stop…” Ryan protested as he pushed Michael away. “Don’t start. I have to get ready.” Ryan moved over to his suitcase and pulled out his clothes before going over to the bathroom. Ryan laughed as he looked in the mirror and saw the hickeys covering his neck. “You gave me hickeys, you fucker!” Ryan yelled out to Michael. He heard Michael laughing in the other room.

“Sorry.” Michael apologized.

“Don’t say sorry when you don’t mean it.” Ryan added and Michael continued to laugh as Ryan closed the bathroom door. He showered and got ready for his media day, doing his best to hide the hickeys. Ryan emerged from the bathroom and saw that his bed was empty. Michael was gone but Ryan nodded his phone had moved from the dresser to his bed. He grabbed his phone, unlocked it and Michael’s note popped up on the screen.

_I’m in room 2043 if you want to meet later on. –Michael_

Ryan didn’t have time to think about the meeting with Michael that would happen later. His phone rang again and he knew it was time to go. He’d think about Michael later.

* * *

Ryan’s media day finally came to an end just as the sun was starting to set in Rio. He was tired of being asked the same questions over and over again, about retirement and his future, about relationships and why he was still single. He wanted to just take a shower and let Michael fuck him into the mattress again. Ryan went back to his room and quickly showered and changed clothes before taking the elevator up to the twentieth floor. He stepped out of the elevator and walked around the corner to find Michael’s room but he stopped when he turned the corner and saw Allison Schmitt talking with Michael, they were standing in the hall outside the double doors to the presidential suite. Ryan quickly moved to stand behind the wall and poked his head around the corner. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but Michael gave Allison a packet of papers and it looked like important business.

“But why…” Ryan mumbled to himself and then his eyes widened and his mouth fell open with realization. Michael, his Michael, was THE Michael Phelps. The man that Ryan’s been pinning over for almost a year. The man that he’d so desperately wanted to meet and have something with…the man that lied and said he wouldn’t be in Rio.

Did Michael think this was some type of game? That he could just come to Rio and fuck Ryan and then disappear again? Well, Ryan could play the game too. He turned on his heels and walked back to the elevator and took it back to his floor. Running to his room, he gathered up some supplies and changed again before heading back out. He went back to the twentieth floor and over to Michael’s room. Allison was gone and there was no one in the hallway when he got there. He took a moment to gather himself before knocking on the doors of the presidential suite.

“Just a second!” He heard Michael call out and a few seconds later the doors opened and revealed Michael standing there in sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Ryan!” Michael spoke as a smile filled his face, happy to see his Olympian again. “Come in.” He stepped out of the way and allowed Ryan to enter the suite. Ryan walked in looked around the room.

“Wow…” Ryan said in amazement as he looked up at the crystal chandelier that hung from the ceiling. “What do you do?” Ryan asked, hoping to trip Michael up.

“Just a company executive.” Michael answers as he moved across the room toward Ryan. Ryan looked over at Michael and nodded. That wasn’t technically a lie but it wasn’t the full truth either. “You want a drink or something to eat?” Michael offered and Ryan shook his head.

“I think you know what I want.” Ryan said as he reached out and pulled Michael close to his body. There lips met in a sloppy kiss as Ryan ran his hands under Michael’s shirt.

“Bedroom.” Michael spoke as he started to led them to the bedroom. He kicked open the door and led them inside. Ryan pulled back and yanked Michael’s shirt over his head before grabbing at his sweatpants and pulling them down. He got Michael naked in record time and pushed him down on the bed.

“Can I do something to you?” Ryan asked as he reached into his pocket.

“You can do whatever you want to me.” Michael answered quickly as he looked up at Ryan.

“Oh really?” Ryan questioned as he pulled out a pair of handcuffs. They’d been a gift from Michael. He brought them along because he thought they might meet here in Rio. He thought he wasn’t going to use them because Michael sent the letter saying he wasn’t coming to Rio, but now he had an even better reason to use them.

“Really.” Michael answered and moved up the bed so he was closer to the headboard. Ryan moved over to the head of the bed and quickly cuffed Michael to it. Michael watched as Ryan walked to the foot of the bed and started to undress, slowly taking off his shirt. He caught sight the MP necklace he sent Ryan as he tossed the shirt on the floor. He slid off the jeans and Michael’s eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw Ryan in the gold lace thong his bought him. He knew Ryan would look good in gold. “You like what you see?” Ryan asked as he started to crawl onto the bed.

“Hell yes…you’re amazing.” Michael confessed as Ryan ran his hands up and down Michael’s thighs. Ryan smirked as he let his left hand grip Michael’s cock. He stroked him slowly before swirling his tongue around the head of Michael’s cock. “Ry…” Michael moaned as Ryan wrapped his lips around his cock, sucking and licking in earnest. Michael yanked at the cuffs as Ryan took him down his throat, wanting to grip Ryan’s short hair “Fuck, so good baby.” Ryan looked up at Michael through his lashes and pulled his mouth off his cock.

“I have a question for you.” Ryan spoke as he gripped Michael’s cock and stroked him.

“Shit, right now?” Michael asked in confusion. He couldn’t think straight with Ryan’s hand on his cock. Ryan nodded. “I want to know how long you’re gonna play this game?” Ryan asked.

“What? What game? Don’t stop…” Michael added as Ryan pulled his hand away from his cock.

“The game where you pretend to just be regular old Michael and I pretend to believe you when I know who you really are…Mr. Phelps.” Ryan explained and Michael gulped.

“How did you-“

“I have my ways.” Ryan answered as he sat back on his heels. “What? Did you think this was a game? You were just going to fuck me and leave and not say anything? Is that all you wanted? Sex? If you just wanted to fuck, we could have done that a long time ago. You didn’t have to make me like you through your letters and gifts.” He ranted as he looked down at Michael.

“What? No! This isn’t a game. I was going to tell you, I promise!” Michael explained and Ryan rolled his eyes.

“Like you promised in your letter.” Ryan retorted.

“I was! I just wasn’t sure how.” Michael said as he pulled at the cuffs. “Uncuff me baby. I promise this isn’t a game and I wasn’t playing you. Fuck Ryan, I really like you. I just wasn’t sure if you’d like me…or find me attractive. You look like an underwear model and I’m just tall and lanky and awkward and I have big ears.”

“Michael…” Ryan started and then stopped. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t believe Michael thought that about himself. “But after last night-“

“Yeah after the way you treated me last night, I definitely should have said something.” Michael explained. “But I didn’t and I’m so sorry.”

“You lied to me…that’s not how I wanted to start our relationship.” Ryan added.

“Well, I didn’t really lie to you. I just withheld information.” Michael answered with a smirk on his face. Ryan frowned and slapped Michael’s thigh. “I don’t like smart asses.” Ryan said as he rolled off the bed and picked up his clothes.

“Where are you going? Ryan!” Michael called out as Ryan dressed himself.

“Leaving you here to think about what you’ve done.” Ryan explained as he looked over his shoulder at Michael. “Lets call this a time out.” Ryan added before leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Michael continued to call out but Ryan ignored him, instead ordering expensive room service and watching television. Once the room service arrive, he ate until he was full and then watched more TV until he was ready to face Michael again. He grabbed the expensive bottle of champagne that he opened earlier and walked back into the bedroom.

“Oh, thank god.” Michael spoke as Ryan entered the room. Ryan walked over to the bed and took a sip from the bottle. “I was wrong.” Michael started.

“Go on.” Ryan urged him as he continued to drink from the bottle.

“I basically led you on for a year and when I got here I should have been upfront with you…and I’m sorry.” Michael apologized and Ryan smiled, sitting the bottle on the nightstand.

“Lucky for you, I’m a forgiving person.” Ryan spoke as he reached into his pocket and took out the key for the handcuffs. “Besides…your dick is too good to give up.” Ryan admitted as he unlocked the cuffs and helped Michael out of them. Before Ryan could move away, Michael grabbed him and threw him on the bed.

“You didn’t think I was going to let you got that easy?” Michael asked and Ryan chuckled.

“Oh, I was counting on it…Mr. Phelps.” Ryan said and gave Michael a wink.

“You little shit.” Michael cursed as Ryan let out a laugh.

“In your letter, you promised me multiple orgasms.” Ryan reminded him and Michael smirked.

“You know you’re not leaving this bed today?” Michael questioned and Ryan shrugged.

“I’ve got nothing but time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. This is my first time writing anything. I saw the prompt and I couldn't get it out of my head. 
> 
> http://www.lingeriediva.com/mens-lingerie/black-stretch-lace-bong-thong (Picture of the thong MP buys Ryan, but it would be gold instead of black)


End file.
